Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Sithene tar hevn) er en amerikansk science fiction-film fra 2005, regissert av George Lucas. Filmen er den sjette og siste Star Wars-filmen som har blitt laget, men omhandler del 3 i sagaen. Blant fans blir filmen oftest omtalt som ROTS . Filmen handler om hvordan demokratiet i Republikken faller sammen og Republikkens forvandling til Imperiet. I motsetning til Den skjulte trussel og Klonene angriper fikk filmen god kritikk da den ble utgitt den 19. mai 2005. Handling Åpningsteksten (fra den norske oversettelsen) 300px|thumb|Manusforfatter og regissøren av Star Wars filmene [[George Lucas.]] :Krig! Republikken bryter :''sammen under angrep fra den :''grusomme sith-lorden grev :''Dooku. Det er helter på begge :''sider. Ondskapen er overalt. :I et forbløffende trekk, har :''den fryktelige droidelederen, :''General Grievous, tatt seg inn i :''republikkens hovedstad og :''kidnappet det galatiske :''senatets leder, kansler Palpatine. :Mens separatistenes droidehær :''prøver å ta seg ut av den :''beleirede hovedstaden med sitt :''verdifulle gissel, leder to jedi- :''riddere et desperat forsøk på å :''befri den fangede kansleren … Filmens hovedhandling Redning i rommet Filmen starter med at de to jediene Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker ankommer Slaget om Coruscant. De flyr inn i slaget og ankommer general Grievous skip hvor kansler Palpatine holdes fanget. Ombord på skipet møter de grev Dooku og kommer i duell med han. Obi-Wan blir slått bevisstløs, men Anakin klarer likevel å drepe Dooku. Etter at Anakin har reddet Palpatine og brakt Obi-Wan til bevissthet blir de fanget sammen med Anakins skipsrobot R2-D2 og brakt til kommandobroen hvor Grievous venter dem. Når de kommer dit klarer de å komme seg løs og overta kommandobroen, men Grievous unnslipper i tillegg til at han skyter ut alle redningskapslene. Anakin og Obi-Wan blir nødt til å føre skipet ned gjennom atmosfæren og styrter det på en flystripe på Coruscant. thumb|right|300px|''Star Wars'' har fått internasjonal kultstatus. I den [[polen|polske småbyen Grabowiec har man oppkalt en gate etter jediridderen Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Etter redningsaksjonen møter de opp med kansleren i senatet og Obi-Wan lar Anakin ta æren for det vellykkede oppdraget mens han selv drar tilbake til jeditempelet. Etter å snakket med senatoren Bail Organa går Anakin inn i skyggen hvor hans hemmelige kone Padmé venter. Hun forteller han at hun er gravid. Drøm om død Samme natt får Anakin en svært livaktig drøm om at Padmé dør under fødselen, og han søker råd hos Yoda. Yoda forteller ham at man ikke må være redd for å miste dem man elsker. Senere drar Anakin til Palpatine som ber ham om å bli hans livvakt og representant i jedirådet. Anakin ber jedirådet om å få bli jedimester og jedirådsmedlem. Mace Windu lar ham bli medlem i rådet men ikke jedimester. Anakin blir sjokkert, men klarer å beherske seg. Etter rådsmøtet blir han konfrontert av Obi-Wan som ber ham om å informere rådet om alt kansleren foretar seg, og at den eneste grunnen til at rådet lot ham bli medlem var at det ga rådet en mulighet til å holde et øyne med kansleren, men Anakin nekter å spionere på sin politiske mentor. Senere diskuterer Mace, Obi-Wan og Yoda om Anakin virkelig er den utvalgte som profetien forteller om før Yoda drar til Kashyyyk for å kjempe sammen med wookieene mot separatistene. Om kvelden møter Anakin Palpatine i et teater, og Palpatine forteller ham om en sith som kan forhindre døden. Anakin blir fristet og ønsker å lære seg slike krefter, slik at han kan unngå at drømmen hans om Padmés barseldød går i oppfyllelse. General Grievous Republikkens etterretning finner General Grievous på planeten Utapau og Obi-Wan får i oppdrag å drepe ham. Før han drar har han en samtale med Anakin, og de skilles som venner. Anakin drar til Palpatine for å fortelle ham at Obi-Wan har dratt. I tillegg ønsker han å vite mer om sithen og lære seg hvordan man kan forhindre døden. Palpatine forteller Anakin at han må gå i lære hos ham hvis han ønsker å lære seg slike krefter. Da innser Anakin at Palpatine egentlig er sithen Darth Sidious som jediene lenge har lett etter. Han beslutter å ikke drepe Palpatine, men å dra til jeditempelet og fortelle Mace Windu det han har funnet ut. Windu sier at Anakin har steget i respekt i hans øyne, men at han ikke kan være med og arrestere Palpatine fordi han er i følelsesmessig ubalanse. Dette gjør Anakin sint, men han gjør som jedimesteren sier og venter i jedirådsrommet. Der tenker han over situasjonen og Padmé, slik at han begynner å angre på at han meldte Sidious til jediene. På Utapau er Grievous sammen med en stor droidehær og lederne for separatistene. Han forteller dem at han har fått beskjed av Darth Sidious om å flytte dem til lavaplaneten Mustafar, hvor Sidious’ nye lærling, Darth Vader, vil møte dem og de vil være trygge. Akkurat idet de reiser ankommer Obi-Wan og oppsøker Grievous. Grievous folder seg fullt ut og angiper med fire lyssabler. Akkurat idet duellen begynner kommer en hær av klonesoldater og Slaget om Utapau starter. Obi-Wan klarer raskt å få Grievous til miste lyssablene sine, men Grivous stikker av. Etter en «biljakt» gjennom slaget klarer Obi-Wan å skyte Grievous med en laserpistol, og hans oppdrag er utført. Imperiets fødsel Mace Windu, Kit Fisto og to andre jedier drar for å arrestere kansleren og det blir kamp. Fisto og de andre jediene blir drept raskt mens Mace klarer å parere Sidious’ angrep inntil han sparker lyssabelen hans ut i Coruscants gater. Sidious skyter kraftlyn mot jedien som klarer å parere. Mace ser ut til å vinne, men plutselig kommer Anakin løpende inn og hugger av armen hans slik at Sidious får mulighet til å drepe ham med kraftlyn. Så blir Anakin tatt som lærling under Palpatine og han får sithnavnet Darth Vader. Palpatine sier at jediene nå er blitt fiender av republikken og at Anakin må dra til jeditempelet for drepe alle jedier der og etterpå dra til Mustafar for å utslette separatistlederne, mens han selv utsteder en ordre til alle klonesoldater om å drepe alle jedier forskjellige steder i galaksen. På Kashyyyk føler Yoda at noe er galt og gjør klonene som skulle til å drepe ham ett hode kortere. Han flykter fra planeten ved hjelp av wookieen Chewbacca. På Utapau blir Obi-Wan skutt ned fra en fjellside men overlever. Han flykter også, og etterhvert blir han plukket opp av Bail Organas skip Tantive IV, hvor Yoda også er. Bail opplevde jedinedslaktingen i tempelet på nært hold, og så en jediunge bli skutt av kloner før han selv klarte å flykte. De diskuterer situasjonen før de bestemmer seg for å dra til Coruscant for å prøve å utslette Darth Sidious. Når de kommer dit drar Yoda og Obi-Wan til jeditempelet mens Bail drar til senatet. Der opplyser Palpatine at krigen er i ferd med å avsluttes, at jediene prøvde å overta republikken, men at opprøret deres ble knust, og at han vil omdanne republikken til et galaktisk imperium. Obi-Wan og Yoda oppdager i jeditempelet at Anakin har blitt en sith og snudd til den mørke siden av kraften. Yoda drar for å ta keiseren mens Obi-Wan drar for å finne Vader. Obi-Wan drar til Padmé og spør om hun vet hvor Anakin er, og hun sier at han er på oppdrag for republikken, men ikke hvor. Så forteller han henne at Anakin har snudd, men hun tror ham ikke. Hun blir sint og ber Obi-Wan om å dra, så drar hun mot Mustafar, uvitende om at Obi-Wan sitter i bagasjerommet. Dueller Når hun kommer fram er Anakin ferdig med henrettelsene og møter henne på en landingsplattform. Hun forteller ham hva Obi-Wan sa. Anakin spør om han er med, og Padmé nekter for det. Akkurat da kommer Obi-Wan ut og Anakin blir rasende. Han begynner å kvele Padmé, men Obi-Wan bryter inn og en heseblesende duell begynner. I mellomtiden er Yoda kommet til keiserens kontor og starter en kamp, som etterhvert fortsetter inne i senatet. Der holder Yoda lenge ut men blir til slutt kastet utfor en stor høyde og gir opp. Han flykter fra senatet ved hjelp av Bail Organa. På Mustafar er duellen i høygir og fortsetter midt i en strøm av lava. Obi-Wan klarer til slutt å hugge av begge Anakins bein i tillegg til hans siste naturlige arm. Han lar Anakin ligge igjen like ved lavaen og tar med seg lyssabelen hans, som blir Luke Skywalkers våpen i de to neste filmene. Vader blir reddet av Palpatine en stund senere, kraftig brent. På Coruscant blir kroppen hans bygd opp igjen inni en mørk metalldrakt, hvor han blir værende resten av sitt liv. På astroiden Polis Massa blir heltene igjen samlet. Padmé føder to tvillinger, som hun kaller Luke og Leia og dør etter fødselen. Obi-Wan, Yoda og Bail bestemmer at barna bør være adskilt, Leia hos Bail og hans kone og Luke hos sine slektninger på Tatooine. Obi-Wan drar også til Tatooine for å overvåke Lukes oppvekst. Filmen slutter med at Luke overleveres til sine slektninger, som så går og ser utover Tatooines solnedgang. Sitater «Crush them.» :– General Grievous «I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi.» :– Mace Windu «Another happy landing.» :– Obi-Wan Kenobi «The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.» :– Darth Vader «You're a good person, don't do this.» :– Padmé Amidala «Oh, no!» :– C-3PO «Lord Vader… rise.» :– Palpatine «Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?» :– Palpatine Produksjon thumb|right|280px|Regissøren [[Steven Spielberg (1999)]] George Lucas skrev hovedhandlingen for Star Wars-sagaen allerede i 1973. Senere har han sagt at han da ennå ikke hadde noen detaljer, kun hovedpunktene i plottet. Han skrev manuset til denne filmen i 2003 og 2004 og tillot manusforfatteren Tom Stoppard å renskrive dialogen og omskrive manuset. Før undertittelen på filmen ble offentliggjort var blant annet titlene Rise of the Empire, The Creeping Fear og Birth of the Empire populære gjetninger på nettet. Revenge of the Sith, den virkelige undertittelen, var også blant disse, men at denne «gjetningen» kom innenfra selve produksjonsselskapet er sannsynlig. (Obi-Wan Kenobi) i Cannes i 2001.]] Etter at førsteutkastet på manuset var ferdig, begynte designavdelingen å tegne utkast til alt som skulle være med i filmen. Lucas valgte ut hundrevis av tegninger med ting som senere skulle vises i filmen, og skrev om endel sekvenser for at disse skulle passe til tegningene. Etterhvert ble alle scenene i filmen pre-visualisert slik at man kunne se hele filmen før den var laget. Steven Spielberg var dypt inni pre-visualiseringen av mange av actionscenene. I mellomtiden ble Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi) og Hayden Christensen trent i sin store lyssabelkamp av stuntkoordinator Nick Gillard. Som i de to forrige filmene ble alle lyssabelkamper med Anakin eller Obi-Wan utført av skuespillerne uten stuntmenn. Som et resultat av intensiv trening gjennom flere måneder kunne kampen mellom Anakin og Obi-Wan utføres uten digital aksellerasjon. Selv om filmens sluttscene ble spilt inn under filmingen av Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper, varte filmingen av filmen fra 30. juni til 17. september 2003. Hele filmen ble filmet i studioet Fox Studios Australia i Sydney, men kamerateam ble sendt ut for å filme bakgrunnsfoto, blant annet i Phuket i Thailand. I nøkkelscener brukte Lucas «A-kamera og B-kamera» eller «V-teknikken» slik at skuespillet kunne bli filmet fra flere vinkler samtidig, i tillegg gjorde digital-teknologi det mulig at scenen kunne bli sendt rett til klipperne uten å måtte fremkalles først. Før filmingen var ferdig begynte etterproduksjonsavdelingen å lage de endelige effektene, som inkluderte både modeller, CGI og praktiske effekter. Det at størstedelen av filmen var datalaget gjorde at den ble den billigste av alle de tre nye filmene med kun 113 millioner dollar i utgifter. Mottagelse og priser Sithene tar hevn ble godt mottatt av både publikum og kritikere da den hadde premiere 19. mai 2005. Den tjente inn 848 462 555 dollar på verdensbasis og 380 270 577 dollar i USA, og ble dermed den tolvte mest innbringende filmen gjennom historien. Blant Star Wars-filmene ble den kun slått av episode 1. Anmeldelser * Aftenposten (5/6) * Dagsavisen (5/6) * NRK (5/6) * DVDnett (5/7) * Bergens Tidende (4/6) * Dagbladet (4/6) * VG (4/6) * Filmmagasinet (3/6) * Stavanger Aftenblad (3/6) Priser Vunnede *People Choice Awards for «Beste film». *People Choice Awards for «Beste drama». *Razzie for «Verste skuespiller» (Hayden Christensen). Nominerte *Oscar for «Beste sminke». Aldersgrense I Norge fikk filmen elleve års aldersgrense, dvs det frarådes at mindreårige får se den. Begrunnelsen var: :«I tillegg til klassiske kamp- og slagscener inneholder filmen enkelte nærgående voldsskildringer. Filmen får allikevel 11-årsgrense da den foregår innenfor et tydelig sciencefictionunivers og har et klart fantasipreg. Filmen frarådes barn under 11 år.» Enkelte mente at aldergrensen i Norge var for mild, spesielt sammenlignet med den amerikanske aldersgrensen, PG-13. Sithene tar hevn er den eneste Star Wars-filmen som har fått PG-13, alle de andre har fått PG. Utvalg av aldersgrenser i andre land * Finland: K-11 * Frankrike: U * Island: 10/12 * Storbritannia: 12A * Sverige: 11 * Tyskland: 12 * USA: PG-13 DVD-utgivelsen Filmen ble utgitt på DVD i Norge 8. november 2005, 1. november i USA, Storbritannia og Canada. Denne Star Wars-filmen var den første som ikke ble lansert på VHS. Ekstramateriale Ekstramaterialet på DVDen innebærer: * Utelatte scener med introduksjoner av George Lucas og Rick McCallum. * Dokumentaren «Within a minute» som gir et innblikk i hvordan man lagde 60 sekunder av filmen. * «The Chosen One» forteller om tragedien og profetiet bak Darth Vader. * «It's all for Real» er en dokumentar som forteller om hvordan stuntene i filmen ble utført. * 15 webdokumentarer om forskjellige sider av filmproduksjonen. * Musikkvideoen Battle of the Heroes med filmmusikk av John Williams. * To kinotrailere og 15 TV-reklamer. * Fotogalleri * Spilldemo for Star Wars: Battlefront 2 * Spilltrailer for Star Wars: Battlefront 2 og Star Wars: Empire at War. * DVD-romsnarveier til innhold på internett. Utelatte scener *;Grievous dreper en jedi – flukten fra generalen: Obi-Wan og Anakin følger en søkebrikke til en annen jedi, Shaak Ti, for å komme seg til Palpatine, men oppdager at hun er tatt til fange av Grievous. Grievous dreper henne og omringer Anakin og Obi-Wan, men de flykter gjennom gulvet og inn i en drivstofftank. Noen kampdroider følger etter, men drivstoffet blir antent akkurat idet Anakin og Obi-Wan kommer seg ut. Scenen ble kuttet fordi åpningsscenen ble for lang. *;Uro i senatet: Fødselen av Opprøreralliansen skjer mellom Padmé, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma og en rekke andre senatorer. Scenen ble tatt vekk fordi hele underplottet med alliansen ble kuttet. *;Spiren til opprør: Padmé blir mer og mer usikker på Palpatine og ønsker å fortelle Anakin om alliansen. Også kuttet fordi underplottet med alliansen ble tatt vekk. *;Kansleren konfronteres: Alliansen ber Palpatine om gi fra seg makten. Palpatine avslår. *;«Et komplott for å knuse jediene?»: Mace, Obi-Wan og Yoda diskuterer endringene i senatet og Palpatines maktbegjær. *;Yoda lander på Dagobah: Yoda ankommer planeten som Luke Skywalker senere drar til for å bli Yodas padawan. Ble kuttet ut fordi George Lucas mente det ble for mange avslutninger i filmen. Filmmusikken :Dette avsnittet handler om musikken i en Star Wars-film. For mer om Star Wars-musikk, se Musikk i Star Wars. Filmmusikken til ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ble utgitt av Sony Classical 3. mai 2005, mer enn to uker før filmen hadde kinopremiere. Filmmusikken ble komponert og dirigert av John Williams, og ble spilt av London Symphony Orchestra og koret av London Voices. John Williams har også vært komponist og dirigent i de fem andre filmene i sagaen. En musikkvideo kalt A Hero Falls ble laget til filmens hovedtema, Battle of the Heroes og inneholder klipp fra filmen. Dette albumet var valgt som et av Amazon.com's Top 100 Editor's Picks of 2005 (#83). Musikkspor # Star Wars and the Revenge of the Sith (7.31) # Anakin's Dream (4.46) # Battle of the Heroes (3.42) # Anakin's Betrayal (4.04) # General Grievous (4.07) # Palpatine's Teachings (5.25) # Grievous and the Droids (3.28) # Padmé's Ruminations (3.17) # Anakin vs. Obi-Wan (3.57) # Anakin's Dark Deeds (4.05) # Enter Lord Vader (4.14) # The Immolation Scene (2.42) # Grievous Speaks With Lord Sidious (2.49) # The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny (3.37) # A New Hope and End Credits (13.06) ''Star Wars: A Musical Journey'' Star Wars: A Musical Journey er en bonus-DVD inkludert i utgivelsen. Den varer i litt over én time og inneholder en samling av musikkvideoer fra alle de seks Star Wars-filmene satt sammen etter bestemte musikktemaer fra filmene. All musikken er komponert av John Williams. Musikken er blitt remikset til Dolby 5.1 surround-lyd. DVD-en inkluderer også en trailer for vidoespillet basert på filmen. Man kan velge å se en introduksjon med Ian McDiarmid før musikkvideoene begynner. Musikkvideoene kommer i følgende rekkefølge: #'A Long Time Ago' «20th Century Fox Fanfare» / «Star Wars Main Title» (fra alle filmene) #'Dark Forces Conspire' «Duel of the Fates» (fra Star Wars Episode I: Den skjulte trussel) #'A Hero Rises' «Anakin's Theme» (fra Star Wars Episode I: Den skjulte trussel) #'A Fateful Love' «Across the Stars» (fra Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper) #'A Hero Falls' «Battle of the Heroes» (fra Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn) #'An Empire is Forged' «The Imperial March» (fra Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake) #'A Planet that is Farthest From' «The Dune Sea of Tatooine» / «Jawa Sandcrawler» (fra Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp) #'An Unlikely Alliance' «Binary Sunset» / «Cantina Band» (fra Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp) #'A Defender Emerges' «Princess Leia's Theme» (fra Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp) #'A Daring Rescue' «Ben's Death» / «TIE Fighter Attack» (fra Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp) #'A Jedi is Trained' «Yoda's Theme» (fra Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake) #'A Narrow Escape' «The Asteroid Field» (fra Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake) #'A Bond Unbroken' «Luke and Leia» (fra Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake) #'A Sanctuary Moon' «The Forest Battle (Concert Suite)» (fra Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake) #'A Life Redeemed' «Light of the Force» (fra Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake) #'A New Day Dawns' «Throne Room» / «Finale» (fra Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp) Andre medier Sithene tar hevn ble lansert i flere medier i tiden rundt filmens premiere. Dette inkluderte: * Tegneserie * Videospill * Bok * Lydbok Videospillet Videospillet fra LucasArts til Xbox, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS og mobiltelefon ble lansert 2. mai 2005. Spillet følger omtrent samme handling som filmen. I spillet spiller man enten Obi-Wan eller Anakin i tredjeperson, og man kan både kjempe med lyssverd og med «krafthandlinger» som for eksempel force push eller force lightning. Spillet inkluderer også en alternativ slutt med Anakin som hersker over galaksen i tillegg til filmens slutt. Boken Boken basert på filmen ble skrevet av Matthew Stover og ble lansert 2. april 2005, over en måned før filmen hadde premiere. Bokens handling er noe forskjellig fra boken, blant annet inkluderer den: * En lengre duell med Dooku. * Slaget om Kashyyyk forekommer ikke. * En scene hvor Palpatine tester Anakin i hans maktbegjær. * Scenen hvor Palpatine skal bli arrestert er lengre og mer omfattende. * «Ordre 66» er mer voldelig. * I duellen mellom Palpatine og Yoda er Palpatine mye mektigere enn Yoda. * Duellen mellom Obi-Wan og Darth Vader er kortere. I tillegg er karakterenes følelser mer og bedre beskrevet. Fakta * Hayden Christensen spiller selv Darth Vader i drakten i filmen, selv om han er mye lavere enn Vader var i de orginale filmene, men innlegg i støvlene løste det problemet. * Innsiden av Bail Organas skip på slutten er ekte sett, det vil si ingen digital bakgrunn. * Millennium Falcon kan sees ved senatet etter åpningsslaget. * Hver eneste klonesoldat i filmen er CGI. * I det første utkastet av manuset starter filmen med en montasje av ulike slag i klonekrigen. Senere utviklet denne seg til å bli «Ordre 66»-montasjen. * Inneholder den lengste duellen i filmhistorie, på 12 minutter. * Liam Neeson har fortalt at han hadde en cameoopptreden i filmen hvor han snakker med Yoda via kraften på Polis Massa, men scenen er verken med i filmen eller blant bortklippede scener på DVDen. * Sithene tar hevn holder verdensrekorden i antall scener med visuelle effekter brukt i en film: over 3500 klipp. Likevel er det den eneste Star Wars-filmen som ikke har blitt nominert for Oscar for visuelle effekter. * Ifølge en dokumentar på DVDen trengtes det over 910 folk og 70 441 arbeidstimer for å lage 49 sekunder av Mustafar-duellen. * Foto av vulkanen Etna ble brukt under Mustafar-duellen. Siden vulkanen hadde utbrudd akkurat under produksjon dro flere team fra ILM til Etna for å filme. * Christopher Lee fikk filmet alle scenene sine på en dag. * Det første kuttet av filmen var på over fire timer mens åpningsscenen var på over en time. * Anthony Daniels og Kenny Baker, som spiller C-3PO og R2-D2, er de eneste skuespillerne som spiller i alle de seks Star Wars-filmene. *C3PO sier det siste ordet i denne filmen og det første ordet i Star Wars: Ett nytt håp. * Åpningsklippet er den lengste uklippede sekvensen i en Star Wars-film. Den varer i over 76 sekunder etter at åpningsteksten forsvinner. Eksterne lenker *Offisiell side *FilmWeb *StarWarsGuiden en:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith pl:Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów Kategori:Star Wars Kategori:Filmer fra 2005 Kategori:Oscarnominerte filmer Kategori:Razzie-vinnere Kategori:Amerikanske filmer